The invention relates to a container to receive and dispense animal rearing and feeding materials, and particularly to a watering device for young animals. The device has a watering or trough basin and a vertical shaft which forms the effective rear wall of the basin. A supply container for the material is arranged above the shaft, and is provided with a water and air tight closable opening and communicates with the basin by means of the shaft. The shaft-rear wall of the basin has at least one hole to permit liquid material to pass out of the shaft into the basin.
In known containers of this type, which differ from the container taught in DE-GS No. 8,201,204, a plurality of horizontally arranged drip holes are provided to permit the liquid material to flow from the shaft into the basin. In this arrangement, the container opening, which can be closed by means of a threaded cover, is arranged at the top of the container. When the container opening is closed and the water level in the container basin lies above the drop holes, the closure of the holes prevents the entrance of air into the container shaft through which the air could rise above the water level in the supply container. A container of this type, which acts according to the syphon principle, dispenses water or another, preferably liquid, animal feeding material, to which animal rearing materials can be added, according to need.
With the known containers of the above-mentioned type, the filling of such an empty container is inconvenient, because the container must be taken from its place of use, filled at a tap and returned to its place of use. The temporary closing of the drip holes necessary during filling requires special effort, whether they are held by hand or are sealed by an adhesive strip, which adheres poorly because of the moisture. This is because the drip holes are located at the bottom when the container is being filled through the upper container opening.